creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Remember
“Research Facility January 17 Year of 20093 To: Humanity, Planet Earth From: Experiment 1176 My name is Ona - Experiment 1176. I am writing to you humanity, so that you can take your planet back. You have power, you have brains, and you have courage. You are sly, and you are can accomplish anything once you put your back into it. Please, I beg you, reclaim you position as the rulers of Earth, battle away your rights from these inhumane savages! I do not know how I am able to send this through the channel, but if I can, then it is God’s will that you hear my persuasion for freedom. From your point of view, this may be perfect. This may be what humans always longed for. But it is not what we are made for! You can teleport anywhere you want now. You can stay connected with other humans through your thoughts. You can have plastic children that do not need to be birthed painfully, fed, cleaned, and looked after. You do not have to go to work to be able to live in luxury. You do not have to learn. Is this really what you all wanted, to lay around all day lazing about without a point of destination in your life? Humanity is wiling away. Your population is decreasing. You allow your real children to be taken away to Research Facilities because you do not know how to take care of them! Look at what you’ve all become. Awaken! Remember your past, life of your grandparents, life of your predecessors! I have been taken away at the age of three from a family I no longer remember. I have been put through numerous experiments. I have been taken apart, and put back together. I am no longer human. I can see beyond what humans see. I hear beyond human hearing. I can smell better than a hunting dog. I can run faster than a jaguar. I had once been like you are now, pathetic and unaware of my abilities. I had no will; I allowed these monsters to control my life, to kill me and to revive me. But now I know. Now I remember. And you can remember too! It’s located in the deepest part of your mind, where you no longer bother to look. It’s your most valuable resource that even they hadn’t managed to take away yet. But they will one day. One day when you no longer care how you look, the day when you no longer search for a soul mate in life. It will be your destruction and you will be cursed for you weakness hundreds of years from now. Search your memory, remember your past, and remember what you used to be! I wish you luck and my hopes lie within your ability to reach your goal. Don’t let my effort to send this to you be for nothing. Don’t let my suffering, and the suffering of other human children be for nothing.” I finished the letter I was writing in charcoal and carefully rolled it into a thin scroll. I then stuffed it into a small metal tube with the words “May God Help Us” engraved on it. Finally, I stuffed the small package into my shirt so that next time when the researchers came to take me away for an experiment, I could manage to send this through. The experiments worsen each day, and I sometimes find myself at my limit. I can still not shake off the fear of being strapped to the mahogany table with metal straps, the sharp knives gleaming, and the researchers’ faces leering. Every minute I force myself not to crawl to the furthest corner and shiver in terror. I won’t go along with my instincts. I will follow my logic and mind. I suppose I am sixteen years now, but I have no idea of knowing, since I have never kept count of the days I spent here. All I know is that a lot of time has passed, and that I have regained my strength, my spirit, and my memory. I’m not going to give up on myself, and I’m not going to give up on humanity. I just hope my message will get to at least a quarter of the population. I have long dark brown (almost black) hair, which I have woven into a very tight braid. They’re lanky and wet with sweat or blood. I have dark blue eyes I think. My uniform (as with every other experiment) consists of tight, white leather pants, and a white leather shirt with a high neck collar. We aren’t allowed to wear foot wear. Sometimes we’re stripped of our clothing, but that’s very rare. I wasn’t hearing any steps down the hallway, so I lay back onto my back, put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes. The first experiment is always the scariest – you don’t know anything, you’re scared, and you’re treated very harshly. Over years the researchers become gentler towards you, ha, if you can call it that. Sometimes when someone screams too much, their windpipe is broken – they can breathe, but they can’t speak. Other times you’re kicked unconscious, or a metal bar is put into your mouth. Better than getting injected and being paralyzed. At times the experiments are put into one room and we’re ordered to do stuff. I remember a time when we were forced to attack each other, first thing I did was form a group. The smarter you are during an assignment, the more possible the chance that you stay alive. Life’s a funny experience. I’ve never seen the ripple of leaves of trees in a forest. I hadn’t felt the warm breeze of the wind. I hadn’t walked barefoot through young grass, nor had I ever smelt a wild flower yet I know how all that feels. How? Because I’ve unlocked the block inside my mind that separates spiritual world from real world; unconsciousness from consciousness; past from now; insanity from sanity. I’ve managed to breach the boundary that never even existed. I’ve always breached it when I was either terrified, had lost my will to live, or was in too much pain. The sensation was similar to falling asleep. One moment I’m in horrible pain, screams ripping at my throat, the other I’m floating in the clouds without a care in the world. It was later that I began to realize that I was going to a ‘safe place’ where I did not feel anything. I was going into my unconscious world. At first it was hard to find my orientation, to see how the world went. I could not move correctly, I could not even speak or think. I was blank – an empty glass to be filled. After a time I learned to control my spirit body and I began to remember. A long, violet silk dress hung loosely on my shoulders with a cream sash tied tightly on my waist. I folded my hands in my lap, and waited for his arrival. My fiancé. Father had a friend – Mehul, who had a son – Eren. Eren was a year older than me and was very beautiful – long white blond hair cascaded down his back as his shy smoke gray eyes peeked from under his bangs. He had a very girlish body, with rounded shoulders and long slender fingers. He wasn’t very tall either – shorter than myself. After my thirteenth birthday (which signified that I had turned of age) I was supposed to be married off to a rich man. Father cares for me deeply, I am his only child, so he took great care to watch for whom I liked most, who likes me back. I know Eren is in love with me – I wear slender dresses even though I should be wearing trousers and shirts like males. I have broad shoulders and rather thin hips, as well as short cut hair and a very boyish face. We’re very opposite, yet we match like puzzle pieces. I look around, and, seeing no one around, begin whistling. It’s very unfeminine. I close my eyes and lean back against the bench when I hear rustling behind me. I turn around and there he is, Eren, dressed into his wedding suit. He’s wearing light cyan trousers with a black stripe here or there. His fancy crimson boots are dressed with silver buckles. His golden shirt is almost sparkling in the sun. It was my first memory and I had almost fallen in love with him. When I was being experimented on, I would close my eyes and imagine him, imagine the feel of the sun and hear the rustle of the trees. Later, when I went into that sate again, I would see my other lives. Sometimes I would see more about one life than the other. One time I was a beggar. The other I was a prostitute. Once I was a noblewoman. But there was only one time when I was a man, and it was during that memory that I knew, I understood that I should be the only person to send an awakening message to human kind. I panted harshly, my gun shaking in my hand. We were defeated, there was nothing for us to protect anymore. Bitter tears gathered in my eyes. It wasn’t supposed to end like this. We were supposed to be winners. This is our planet, our land, we can’t be defeated! What fools we all were. While the soldiers fought hours, days, weeks, months, these monsters took over our land from the inside. They bribed the civilians and they turned us against ourselves. They think living like they live is luxury, I say that they are idiots. Had our efforts been for nothing? I suppose they were. I lost my arm and had to continue fighting. I lost my leg and I still continued fighting. Wounded, invalids, and children fought for our freedom. They, who refused to protect our planet and stayed in their cozy little houses with their small selfish families, chose the enemy’s side! I’ve seen numerous comrades die out here, numerous children sacrificing their lives so that others could live. It’s not fair! I awoke through the drug that was forcing me to sleep and screamed. I screamed like an outraged animal that had been stuck into a cage and forced to jump through hoops. I shuddered and convulsed and tried to break free of the metal bindings holding me to the table. I was screaming my sorrow and my soul was crying from the unfairness of it all. Later that day, I was, myself, a monster. I lunged with bared teeth at everyone who came into my cell, and in the end I was chained to the farthest end of the wall. I howled. I howled like a wolf, I screeched madly, I laughed hysterically. I tore my skin twisting my hands in the chains, blood dripping into the cracks on the stone floor. I was untamable. Later, my arms were tied and my legs were broken. My mouth was gagged and my eyes were tied. I wasn’t afraid at that time. I was furious. I was being experimented on and I growled and snapped through the gag. They didn’t even pay attention. After a couple of weeks I calmed. I returned to my old self. I felt afraid during experiments and I transported to the dreamland. I remembered my other past lives. I didn’t even come close to the soldier memory. Then, two years later, I was visited by someone in my spiritual world. Two people actually. One was tall with broad shoulders. He had a sharp face with high cheekbones and a long aristocratic nose. He had long white hair tied into a pony tail and was dressed into a long white tunic. His eyes were sky blue. Huge feathered wings folded out of his back and a golden crown with a ruby was seated on his head. Another person was also a man, but he was very feminine. He was also tall, but he had rounded hips and shoulders with a black tunic hanging on his slightly chubby body. He had short black hair with long bangs and long reptilian wings were curled around him. They were almost bat-like. What was most amazing about him though, were his crimson eyes with cat slits. They seemed to be looking right into my soul. They introduced themselves; the tall, thin one was Jesus Christ himself. The other was Lucifer. Jesus was very gentle and calm, his face had a sincere look and he was very courteous. Lucifer had a disgusted look on his face and he only nodded in greeting. They explained that they were sent to me, for I was the only one to access my life channel. I was the only one to see the truth. I was the only one so far to feel betrayal. They asked, pleaded, and begged me to send the message on to humanity, to send on the message so that we could be free from these masked humanoid fish-like reptiles. I agreed. And so I plotted. I know it’s a long shot, but it’s worth it. I’m probably going to be killed during the action, but I don’t care. I don’t care anymore. I just wish we would be free. Every day I’m led by the message transmitter. I can send my wish through if I try. I’m powerful enough to kill off the two guards that always lead me from one room to another. I’ll have enough time to do what I need to do before I’m done for. I wait. I wait a long time, gathering my courage and wits to myself. I’m terrified like I’ve never been before. And I’m excited. Two days later they guards come and they led me away. I count my steps, looking around, plotting. I wait for the right moment. When we’re a couple of steps away from the transmitter I grab the one on my left and twist his neck. The one on the right of me lunges at me and I dodge, gathering my strength and bashing his head in. I close my eyes to the bloody mess and jog over to the transmitter. I enter the code of Earth – Lucifer told me the right one. It’s 304LIFE567. I enter it and I wait, my stomach curling in on itself. I hear hurried footsteps a couple of corridors away and I swallow my fear. The machine beeps loudly and I hurriedly stuff the message into the small oval hole (package sender). My hands are shaking. I feel sweat gathering on my forehead. A second passes, but I feel like it’s been hours. The machine asks if I want to send any additional messages through voicemail. I nod and choose yes. The footsteps are around the corner. I take a lungful of air. “Remember what your soldiers sacrificed so that you would be free. Remember the traitorous scum that betrayed our whole planet for pleasures of flesh. Please remember and unlock the life block! You can do it! You can win! Just try, please I beg you!” I heard the laser guns going off, I felt the pain pierce my back as I crumpled. It was a long shot but I made it. I made it and maybe, just maybe, there’ll be someone out there who will understand my message and gather humans around and they will win. I kissed Eren’s cheek. He flushed a beautiful red and lowered his head. I know. I laughed happily as I twirled in my light pink dress. Yuma giggled and said that I was as beautiful as our mother. If they put their back into it, they’ll win. I spent my whole life being a prostitute, but I still taught my children, and my sons had grown into smart, beautiful young men. There is someone out there. I’m a beggar, I’m nothing, yet I managed to help out those two little kids. At least I’m worth something. I’m glad it ended this way. We may have lost for now, but I know that someday in future, there will be a young person who will know what to do and the world will be saved. I’m free now. Author's Note: Um. I hope a day before the dead line isn't too late. I hope this fits the September One-shot contest. -DraculaFan Category:Axanda Category:September One-Shot Contest Category:DraculaFan Category:Sci-Fi